Midnight Sun Extra
by AMYCULLENCRUSHED
Summary: Steph Meyer gave us MS till chapter 12. Here's a little oneshot about what happened next! Rated T just in case, and I tried not to make anyone OOC


I really only wrote this because I couldn't sleep, and I really have to intention of finishing it.

Unless you reaaaally want me to.

But, yeahz. Review nstuff?

Disclaimer; Steph owns everything, I'm just messing with her characters.

* * *

As I drove off, I noticed the coldness, the emptiness that seemed to let his presence known when Bella was not by my side. I took a whiff through my nose, and sighed in relief by the burn in my throat.

Would this become a daily ritual? Would I just continue, over and over and over, to drive Bella to school and drive her home, then to my family, just to pretend that I hadn't lost my mind, and then just go back to the stalker Edward?

Was this never coming to an end?

Was there no way that I could leave?

No.. no, there wasn't.

I was an addict, and I didn't seem to mind.

But Bella deserved better than me. I should leave, but I knew that I couldn't..

Another sigh. The big, white house caught my eye after just a few minutes since I'd left Bella's house.

The garage door was open. I parked my Volvo, and the thoughts that came from the doorstep were inevitable. Rosalie.

Gosh, she just could _not_ leave me alone. Nor Bella.

Her violent 'voice' shocked me.

This was worse than I'd imagined. I took an anxious look at her face.

She was on warpath. Her eyes stared at mine as if she wished she could make them caught on fire.

_You stupid moron. How could you be so irresponsible?! _

Her thoughts were filled with Bella's face. And mine. The way I'd looked at Bella's face, the way my eyes stood as I glanced at it's subtle perfection. The look she gave when I'd told her about the grizzly. The scared glances she'd threw at my family when I hadn't been to school. The way she would just _love_ to crush that face in between the palms of her hands.

I hissed softly at the violence, but her thoughts had made me think of how I wanted to jump in my car and drive back.

I nearly pushed her out of the way. She growled and Emmett was in front of me in half a second.

He put his arm around her waist protectively, then half-smiled and punched my shoulder.

_Good to see you, bro. You look better._

I felt better.

I nodded once in return, and walked towards our never-used-for-it's-purpose dining room.

Carlisle was there. Alice was behind him, her face guilty.

_Sorry. _Her 'voice' was just a soft whisper. _I couldn't _not_ tell them, right?_

I didn't need to be able to read Carlisle's mind for this one; concern. If he'd tattoo it on his forehead, it would be more subtle.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

To my –sort of big- surprise, he smiled at me.

"She makes you very happy, doesn't she?"

I was about to answer him, to tell him exactly _how_ happy, even if there weren't enough words to really approach it, when Rose came in, shouting of course.

"What does it _matter?!_ She is a danger, Carlisle, and we should take care of dangers!"

I rolled my eyes. "We've been over this."

I tried blocking her thoughts out, to control my fury.

It didn't work.

_At all_.

Her thoughts were very vivid now, as she imagined her climbing into Bella's room at night, and choking her. She sound that came through her teeth, the purr she'd make.

I nearly lurched for her throat, but Emmett was already there.

"Rose, stop that!"

Alice bell-ringing voice seemed to calm me.

I didn't notice her coming in –and that meant a lot- but Esme took my hand, and pulled me back through the door. Carlisle followed and took her other hand.

"She's special, Edward." Esme muttered, while taking place on the couch and pointing at the chair at the other side of the room. Carlisle stood at the side of the soft-leather couch, and put his hand on Esme's shoulder. "I can see how much she's changed you. I mean, _look_ at you! When you're here, which is," her voice became disapproving now," _not_ very much, you almost have a constant smile on your face."

Strange. I thought my face would just be impatient, or annoyed to even be here.

Carlisle spoke, staring carefully at my face.

"Son, is you love her, then I don't think anything can go wrong."

Of course. They just couldn't let me have any worries, could they? They just have to pretend to be so understanding and approving. It annoyed me.

Carlisle made a wrong conclusion out of my changing expression, and muttered that I may have to take my car with me.

"Not the Volvo," there was a lot of humour in his eyes, and in this thoughts, he already thought of ways to get my Volvo out of the house, "Take the vanquish. Rose might, err, you know.."

I chuckled, but left within minutes.

Bella was, as always, fast asleep. Charlie was still downstairs, even if it was past midnight. I checked his thoughts. Ahh, football.

I had to hide in the closet when he came in Bella's room to see if she was asleep.

He closed the door behind him when he left, walking to the bathroom.

"Edward," Bella whispered softly in her sleep.

I froze, my hand still on the doorknob of her closet. What if Charlie noticed?

"Edward.. Edward." It was just a little whisper, Charlie couldn't have heard.

I opened the door anxiously, but silent, as always.

Her face was red.

She was getting way to hot. What if she would die of the overheated blood running through her veins? It would only be a _good_ thing if I, her protector, would stroke her cheek for a while, right? Convincing myself that, I slowly walked towards the bed. Well, slowly wasn't really the right word. Faster than light would be better.

My fingers were only inches away from her face, when I froze.

_You're going to let the monster own you like that?_

Chagrin and shame became my main expressions while I walked backwards to the rocking chair.

This would be a long night.

I thought a lot of things over on my short drive home.

Alice and her stupid, unrealistic vision were filling my mind.

Bella. Just my Bella, only a lot more indestructible.

I made a little list.

Things that would stop me from changing Bella;

I'd take away her soul.

I'd take away her chance of going to heaven.

I'd take away her _life…_

… her future.

Rosalie. Yes, she would definitely stop me.

I would damn her.

She would be in eternal thirst…

… therefore pain.

Things that would be a reason to change Bella;

I would be able to kiss her more passionate.

_Very difficult. _I thought sarcastically.

I shocked myself. How could I even think over doing such a horrible thing to the love of my life?

I needed distraction. Thank god Rosalie was there to scream at me.

It helped.

Alice had laid down a new outfit she bought in Port Angeles the other day.

Without being able to stop myself, I wondered if Bella would like it.

_Damn_. Okay, enough time wasted.

Charlie just drove off when my Volvo came, insanely slow, I was only driving 100!, around the corner.

Bella peeked trough a windowto see if I was already there.

_Why wouldn't she just go outside?_ What was she thinking right now? Thank god. It's my day to ask questions!

She ran outside and shyly opened my door. _Shy!_ She was shy! If only she could know that I watched her sleep every night.

A relaxed smile crossed my face.

Let the questioning begin!

"Goodmorning." _I LOVE YOU!_

Keep it cool.

"How are you?"

* * *

Teehee,

As I said, I have no intention of finishing this story, unless people really want me to!

Review! Let me know whatcha think?


End file.
